Spice!
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Quiero que memorices este sabor. Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción.Que me necesites, ven siénteme" (fail summary :C) pasen, lean y disfruten paring: UsUk y leve Asakiku ! (Pero sigue mandando el UsUk :c!)


Aww~ aquí de nuevo xD este tema me gustó mucho~ aquí está el link de la música por los que deseen escucharla c: watch?v=znvUex7Y8SM

Hetalia no me pertenece, la awesome creadora es Himaruya Hidekaz-sama~ *^* Y sin más que decir, este fic es dedicado a un grupo de UsUk~ Espero que sea de su agrado~ :D

Spice

Siempre recorriendo noche tras noche, cama tras cama, sin encontrar aun lo que de verdad quiero amar… Dime, ¿Qué tan difícil es que me ames? ¿Cuándo será el día en que los dos nos fundamos en un mismo ser? Anhelo tanto tus besos, caricias, abrazos… te deseo tanto… no… te amo mucho. Cada noche un rostro diferente, pero en realidad solo quiero verte a ti, solo quiero sentirte a ti, pero tú estás muy lejos de mí, tan intocable, tan puro, en comparación a mi tu eres un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo azul…

"_Despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada__  
__Una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde y con quien estoy?__"_

No quiero detenerme, este deseo me está matando cada noche y cada día que no puedo estar contigo, ¿Qué es el amor si no puedes estar con el ser amado? Solo placer y satisfacción en mí. No me parece nada malo, ellas/os se satisfacen creyendo ser amados por mí y yo solo trato se saciar este dolor en mi corazón.

"_Siempre he hecho lo que quiero y no respondo nunca nada__  
__Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión__  
__Pero contigo es tan diferente__  
__Solo quisiera tenerte a ti__"_

Hace mucho tiempo tú y yo éramos muy unidos, estábamos aun pequeños… siempre sonreíamos, jugábamos, estudiábamos, en pocas palabras éramos muy felices juntos, pero te tuviste que ir por un tiempo a tus tierras natales en Inglaterra, lejos de mi.

Ya lo sé, has vuelto… más lindo que antes, pero… te has vuelvo más frío, siempre me evitas, no quieres verme y huyes, siempre huyes a otra parte… yo me enamoré de ti pero no puedo obtener respuesta alguna de parte tuya, a esto me refiero, me estás llevando a la locura. Maldigo el día en que nos separaron, Arthur Kirkland.

"_Y al fin sentir que entre tú y yo hay una conexión__  
__Hay una especia intensa en mi interior__  
__Quiero que memorices ese sabor__  
__Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción__  
__Que me necesites__  
__Ven, siénteme__"_

Y otra vez, estas con ese estúpido profesor, ¿Qué? ¿Me abandonaste? ¿Ahora le sonríes a él? Estas muy equivocado Arthie… Okay, sé que estoy rodeado de un montón de chicas, no las amo… es solo diversión. Pero me pone en celos que tu… que tu esté ahí, en esos pasillos hablando con el profesor Kiku… el te dice algo, tu solo atinas a sonrojarte y sonreírle muy tiernamente… ¡¿Por qué?! En este juego solo estamos tu y yo, nadie más…

_"quiero verte ahora en persona, no solo por teléfono  
Todavía quieres probarme otra vez__  
__Pero, sabes no conseguirás más que nadie__  
__Tartas de agarrar mi corazón__  
__"te quiero "__  
__Es lo que todos dicen__  
__Es la técnica que utilicé en ti__"_

Otra vez… alguien me llama, ¿no se cansan? Saben que no las/os amo de verdad, que son simples juguetes con los que juego, con los que un día me aburriré de utilizar… Pero bueno, que más queda… Me dirijo a donde esta chica me citó y aquí empezamos de nuevo la misma rutina, la misma sucia y aburrida rutina. ¿Acaso algún día podré estar solo contigo…?

"_En el juego del amor__  
__Que yo nunca puedo perder__  
__El sabor amaro del jarabe más dulce__  
__Es lo que eliges tomar de mí__  
__Solo pruebas mi piel como ahora__  
__Me tienes para satisfacer__" _

La noche ha sido lujuriosa, satisfactoria y placentera, pero más de eso no puede llegar, más de un simple deseo carnal no podrá llegar, ¿Qué es el amor sin poder estar con la persona amada? Para mí no tiene sentido y me hace llegar a este extremo… Aun lo recuerdo, fue ayer… cuando te vi que estabas con él, en sus abrazos, sintiéndose… Me quedé todo el tiempo observándolos para que no pasen más que simples caricias, que quede en claro que el primero seré y ultimo seré yo… Que muy pronto te olvidarás de él y vendrás a mí.

"_A pesar de todo ello yo todavía no sé que es el amor__  
__Solo imagino lo que podría ser bueno para mí__  
__Pero si es bueno ¿Por qué es doloroso?__"_

Despierto de aquella noche, esa chica aun sigue dormida… Pero bueno, ya es hora de irme a mi habitación, estoy demasiado cansado y lo único que quiero ahora es dormir y pensar… ¿Cuánto más podré aguantar esto?... Me levanto, me visto y cierro cuidadosamente la puerta. Recorro las calles, tan fría y solitarias por la mañana… aww~ Quiero comer unas hamburguesas para animarme un poco más… Realmente no sé qué me pasa, te quiero a ti Arthie… a nadie más, todos se me declaran menos tú, todos están conmigo menos tú… ¿Qué puedo hacer para acercarte a mi?... Entro al edificio en que vivo y empiezo a subir las escaleras… muy agotado.

"_Sin ello yo sé que estoy mejor__  
Hay una especia intensa en mi interior__"_

Pero algo me detiene en mi camino y es tu habitación, claramente noto que dice "Arthur Kirkland" Sí… justamente vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero casi nunca nos topamos…No me resisto y me dirijo hacia tu puerta, que descuidado Arthie… la has dejado sin llave, cualquier persona podría entrar a tu habitación y hacer de las suyas… ¿No crees? Paso por los alrededores,,, veo que aun tienes imágenes nuestras de cuando éramos pequeños… estábamos juntos… pero al final de todos los retratos… Estabas tú y… el profesor Kiku…abrazados y sonriendo… al parecer muy felices… Observo que estás durmiendo aun, pareces un ángel, tan bello y hermoso con rasgos finos y delicados, tus parpados cerrados y tu respiración calmada… me siento en una esquinita de la cama a seguir viéndote, quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte, acariciarte y más que todo eso… amarte, que NOS amemos… Sé que tú aun me quieres, y que lo que estás haciendo es solo para olvidarme… Pero.. ¿Por qué? Ahora estuviésemos los dos bien juntos y sin problemas… ¿Por qué te alejaste? Ya no aguanto más esto… me acerco peligrosamente a ti y uno nuestros labios, sellando todo con un beso… uno el cual saboreo con todo mi ser, profundizándolo más y más… Pero me doy cuenta que tus despiertas… y me miras aterrado.

-¡¿Q-qué hace, bloddy hell?!- me preguntaste cortando bruscamente nuestro acercamiento…

-Besarte… he iré a más…- me posesiono en sima de él, sacando esas molestosas sabanas entre los dos, empiezo a desabrochar ágilmente los botones de su camisa, empiezo a recorrer tu cuello con mi lengua, hasta llegar a tu pecho y muerdo esos dos puntitos rosaditos que me están volviendo loco… tus suspiros, y tus sonrojos… ¡No me perderé de nada si es que piensas eso!

-A-al… d-detente… y-yo no te a-amo…

-No, ya sé que sí me amas… si no aun no siguieran esas fotos de nosotros dos, si no ya no tuvieras las cartas que todos los días te mandé, si no… tu hace rato me hubieras detenido…

No me detendré, seguiré con lo mío… Sé que tú también quiere y me encargaré de complacerte… de hacerte mío, de yo ser el único… de marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo… para que se enteren que… desde este preciso momento, ya nadie más me interesará. Ya nadie más estará conmigo por las noches, ya nadie más querrá atarse a mí, solo tú, mi amado Arthur Kirkland… serás el único en mí, así como yo seré el único en ti.

_"Quiero que memorices este sabor__  
Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción__  
Que me necesites, ven siénteme" _

Ahora que somos uno… ahora que ya nada nos separará, seremos felices como un día lo fuimos… Y de tus labios logré sacar.

-Alfred… m-mentí… a ti… si te amo…

-Yo desde siempre… mi querido Arthie…

Muchas gracias por leer :3

~Lin Zu~


End file.
